An Enchanted Dusk
by treenaballereenuhhh
Summary: Vanessa Hunt and her family flee their home town of Salem after her brother exposes their kind to the rest of the town. In hopes to start anew, they move to the quaint town of Forks, Washington not expecting what they find. First Fanfic! R&R Please
1. The Departure

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic ever so please, please, please review. I will take all feedback, whether it's negative or positive. Constructive criticism is a must!

Also, I may or may not have Bella in this story. After reading "Breaking Dawn", I kind of lost all respect for her and am not sure if I want to write about her.

**Disclaimer**: Vanessa, Clara, William, and Elizabeth Hunt and their world belong to me. However, as much as I wish it did, Twilight does not belong to me.

* * *

**The Departure  
**

Despair seeped through my veins as we drove down the road leading from Salem. Salem, Massachusetts was the town I grew up in. Every day of the past seventeen years of my life were spent in this town and now we were taking our leave with no intention of returning. It felt like a piece of me died with every passing mile. I continued to stare out the window, concentrating on nothing but the green foliage as we sped down the road.

"_Vanessa, it's better off that we leave now. Who knows how much worse it could have gotten if we stayed…,"_ my sister Clara said to me in her thoughts.

"_Shut up! You know damn well it wasn't entirely fault!"_ my poor excuse for a brother chirped in.

Sometimes I hated how my siblings would always hold these non-verbal confrontations. When they communicated through whatever freak power the three of us had, I would hear everything, even if I didn't want to know the dirty details. As if being co-ed triplets weren't hard enough!

Clara shot William a menacing glare which silenced his thoughts immediately. My brother William had almost no common sense. Luckily for him, he was athletic, and apparently attractive. At 6'1, all the girls in our grade loved him. It probably didn't hurt that he was also somewhat muscular. Even though he was clueless half the time, I still loved him. He was my brother, and he protected me from everything. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, he was the one that was there for me. It hurt me so much to see the pain now residing on his once jubilant face. Deep down, he knew what he did was a mistake and I knew he regretted it with every fiber of his being.

I remembered it as if it had just happened. Will and his friends were playing football in the park while I sat and watched. Caleb threw the ball too hard, and it was destined to break something. As if knowing what would happen, Will ran for the ball, not realizing that there was a solid brick wall in his path. When he was mere inches away from the crimson blockade he reacted the only way he knew how. Magic. Will's talent was the control over density. He could manipulate the density of any object or person. More importantly, in this instance, he could manipulate the density of himself. It was as if time itself had slowed, but I had no control over it. He passed through the wall as if he was a mere apparition. Only he wasn't a spectral or any type of phantom at all. He was a living, breathing, warm blooded human. There was no impact; the wall was in perfect condition, as was he. Today, everyone was in town. I looked around at the sea of incredulous facades, watching in both amazement and terror at my brother and his friends. I looked then at my mother, just as she exited the market. Her face was empty and stone cold, only her eyes revealed the trepidation and anguish she now felt.

Thankfully no one had recognized his face, but we still had to act. Since Salem was the only town with such a large population of our kind, the council decided it was best if we all leave town and settle elsewhere. Preferably, as far from Salem as possible. I believe my mother took that line a little too seriously when she decided to move us to the west coast. My mother, Elizabeth, was an incredibly smart woman but lost it after she realized how much damage her son had done to the community. She relived the moment everyday, precisely how it happened. Her talent was her extremely eidetic memory. Unlike a normal photographic memory, she remembers everything she's seen as if she's reliving it. Usually it's rather useful, but on this particular day it seems like more of a heavy burden than a gift.

I watched my mother as she drove the car silently through Ohio, her face completely empty. It was hard for me to see her like this. My mother was a short, well-proportioned woman, who didn't look a day over 30, even though she had just recently turned 40. She was passionate, and everything else a mother should be. The kindness and mercy she constantly held in her eyes never gave a hint of her dark past. All these reasons are why I love my mother. Her compassion and strength are the fibers of what keeps our family together. Without her, we would be nothing.

Days turned into weeks, and finally we were within 8 hours of our destination. Our new home. We stopped at a hotel right outside of Portland to rest. Clara and I walked into our room and left Will to get the bags.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kind of feel bad for ignoring Will for the past two weeks." I aversely confessed. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that I should have kept them to myself. But why should I worry? She would have known the guilt I felt. But still her response shocked me nonetheless.

Clara gaped at me, almost horrorstruck by what I had said. Soon the surprised facade had turned to a face full of wrath. "How can you even say that! Don't you understand what he has done to our coven? To our family? God Nessa, sometimes I just don't understand you. As far as I see it, the man is lucky he's not dead."

Oh how I wished I would have just kept that statement to myself. The last thing I needed was Clara on my bad side. Hell, the last thing anyone needed was Clara on their bad side. Her short and slight model thin frame may make her seem innocent, but innocent is the only thing Clara Hunt is not. Clara was always the fashion forward, socialite of the family. People who weren't in her inner circle of friends knew her vindictive ways. It was all too easy for Clara to completely destroy people, for she held the talent of psychometric. In as little as a light brush against someone, Clara would be able to see that person's past, present, and sometimes even their future. She could learn someone's deepest and darkest secret in little effort. Even without knowing what she was, people knew to fear her, and she loved it.

Both of my siblings managed to fit in surprisingly well at our old school. Clara joined the tabloid obsessed gossip queens, while Will stayed busy with the jocks. I however did not fit in anywhere. Quiet and shy were two words that fit me perfectly. I was sociable, but never able to truly trust anyone to be good friends with them. I put on an act at school. I was nice to everyone, never got involved in petty high school drama, and never spoke of what other people told me. Only on extremely rare occasions would I go out with my "school friends". I liked it this way, it was easier, it was safer. Instead of friends, I confided in writing and reading. Music was my therapy. Classical, jazz, rock, pop, I listened to it all.

My sister, brother, and I all looked remarkable similar. We all had slim and tone bodies, accompanied by light golden skin. Our hair was all the same shade of light ash brown. Will's hair hit him right at the eyes, Clara had a beautiful, pin straight shoulder length do, while mine was wavy and far past my shoulders. All of us were beautiful in a mysterious and magical way, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. Actually it was the exact opposite of bad, it was wonderful. Sure using your looks to get your way isn't the ideal way of going about things, but in our case it was needed. Everyone knew we were something, but didn't know what. Most people weren't very perceptive of what we were. Sometimes they would just assume we were models with unusual habits and lifestyles. When we were in such a big group, like we were in Salem, no one asked questions, we just were.

I desperately hoped no one was that perceptive in Forks, Washington. The last thing my family needs is a 21st century Salem Witch Hunt in Forks.

* * *

I know this wasn't very long, or too exciting, but it was needed so you can get a better understanding of Vanessa and her family.

Questions, suggestions, comments, and criticism are welcome.

Review please.


	2. The First Day

**A/N**: No reviews? :( Pretty please, review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. Hunts are mine.

* * *

**First Day**

My first few days in Forks were spent staring out the window of my bedroom. It had been raining since the night we had arrived, and I was beginning to think that it might never stop. Forks wasn't really that bad of a town. It reminded me of Salem, just not as large. Strangely, this green and unfamiliar territory, already felt like home to me.

Our 2-story, white house was actually quite charming inside, despite the rather bland appearance from the outside. My mother took pride in her interior decorating skills and it showed. The living room was the first room visible once entering the house. It then flowed into the kitchen and dining area, that all shared the same golden walls. To the right of the living room were the stairs. Going upstairs would take you to all the bedrooms in the house, while descending the stairs would leave you in the "library".

The library was where we kept all of our magical artifacts and books. It was the perfect cover-up. Who actually would want to see hundreds of books on walls? No one. Safely in our home was the only place we could now learn and practice magic. When we lived in Salem, we had a magic study every Tuesday and Thursday evening with the entire coven. Now, that was impossible.

As much as I would have loved to dwell on the past and how much I wish my mother would let me rewind time to change it, I had to get ready for school. Startled by my own thoughts, I looked at the clock which read in bold-red numbers six-thirty. Great, I had spent the past half hour lying in bed when I could've taken a shower at least. I looked around my icy blue colored room, and found the outfit I had set aside the previous night.

"Guess jeans and a blouse will have to do." I mumbled to myself, as I slipped on the blue ruffled blouse. Forgetting that Clara shared a joint bathroom, I stumbled into the bathroom tripping over my un-knowing sister.

"Ouch! Nessa what the hell! Do us both a favor and try knocking next time, you decide to drop in." Clara sneered. She couldn't even contain her laughter after seeing my disheveled figure on the floor.

"_You might want to do something with the bird's nest that has taken residence on your head."_ It almost sounded even more mocking coming from her thoughts. As I looked in the mirror I immediately realized what she had meant. My usually silky tresses were tousled and knotted in every way imaginable. I came to the conclusion, that my only choice was to quickly wash my hair and pray it dried in time. Hastily, I combed through and washed the once ratty mess. Quickly, I towel dried, combed, and put gel in my hair.

Just a few short minutes, and some mascara later, I ran down the stairs nearly tripping over my own feet. I had always been a klutz, but today that was an understatement apparently.

Will and Clara were already eating when I finally reached the kitchen.

"Mom went to work already. I guess they had some antique shipments coming in early or something stupid like that, I don't know," Will stated in an unusually upbeat tone. The past few weeks he was a complete zombie. Now he was smiling and held an almost sickening optimistic attitude.

"Alrighty. So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, I just made some cereal and Will had eggs," Clara stated, in the same jubilant attitude as Will.

"Wow, what are you guys on this morning. Seriously, it's kind of creeping me out," I admitted to the two smiling faces sitting across from me. They then both looked at me with dumbstruck expressions.

"Are you serious? Hello, first day of school! I'm even wearing my Dior pumps! You know I only wear them on special occasions," Clara looked almost hurt as she pointed down to the beautiful bone colored pumps. Looking at me, she noticed my grey cowboy boots. I could swear I heard her murmur "Classic Nessa, really classy," under her breath.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a granola bar and some orange juice. Once I was finished eating, we grabbed our bags and headed straight for the door.

Outside the sky was gray and cloudy, but surprisingly it was not raining. Keys in hand, I went for the driver's seat, but collided with a dense, flash colored, wall. Will.

"Haha sorry little sis, I'm driving. No way am I gonna let the ladies of Forks High see me riding shotty."

"Ha really I actually was gonna make you sit in the back."

"Sorry sis, youngest in back," he said as a mocking grin crossed his face.

Clara burst out laughing and shouting, "shotty, shotty!"

"By 10 minutes! Youngest by 10 meaningless minutes! You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted in protest, but it was too late. Will was already revving up the engine of the beautiful granite Malibu that sat in our driveway, while Clara was fixing her makeup in the passenger seat.

Sliding unwillingly into the backseat, I realized just how horrible this day would be.

In less than ten minutes we were already at the school. There weren't many cars there yet, but then again we were about 5 minutes early. Maybe everyone just waited until last minute to show? Most of the cars that were in the parking lot were much older than our 2008 Chevy Malibu, like more than ten years older. I really hoped it wouldn't stick out too much. Wrong. Everyone who was in the parking, lot stared and spoke amongst themselves.

"Seriously, can we just book it to the office. Everyone's staring at us like we just rode a Porsche into school or something," I said rapidly, trying to get my point across to my ignorant siblings. But apparently they didn't care, and I knew I shouldn't have been surprised to see their reaction. They loved the attention. Hell, they lived for it.

"Whatever see you later," I told them as I made my way to the office building.

If it wasn't for the huge sign on the door that said, "office," I probably would've never found it. Sitting at the desk, was a woman with unnaturally red hair, but had a humble smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Hunt. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, of course, just hold on for just one second. Okay here we are, Vanessa Hunt. Should I be expecting your siblings soon?" She smiled sweetly.

"Um yea, they're just meeting people and everything. They should be here soon."

"Alright sweetie, I hope you enjoy your first day at Forks High!" She really was a very nice woman, despite the odd color of her hair. I really do hope she didn't notice that I was staring at it.

"Thank you." I said to her, as I made my way to my first class. My first class was of course the class I would hate most, math. Math was in building 6A, now only if I could find 6A…

Stumbling around the school desperately, trying to find the building wasn't exactly working for me and I'm pretty sure people noticed. Great. I've been here for 5 minutes and already I'm the school freak.

"Hey, you're one of the new kids right?" I turned to see a smiling, chubby faced boy, with golden blonde hair.

"Ha, yea is it that obvious?" I laughed sheepishly. He's going to think I'm illiterate or something.

Laughing, he said, "Well there're not many people in the school so it's pretty easy to pick out the new kids. What class do you need to find?"

"Um, Math 301, building 6A." Okay so he didn't think I was weird, that's a good thing, right?

"Really? That's where I'm going next. I'm Mike Newton by the way." He said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Vanessa Hunt."

He chucked and said, "I know, come on I'll walk you to class." He grabbed my hand and led me to class, and even sat next to me. The entire 60 minute class he would stop talking. In fact on the way to my next class he wouldn't stop talking either. What I first thought was chivalry, was annoyance in its purest form.

I was glad to get rid of him for my second period English class, but I had a feeling he would be back after the next wonderful 60 minutes of Shakespeare was over.

Instead of Mike Newton, in English, there was Eric.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Eric." The black haired boy introduced himself kindly. For some reason he looked extremely nervous. I mean, I've gotten a few weird reactions in my time, but none were quite like Eric's.

"It's very nice to meet you Eric." I smiled at him, which seemed to make him less nervous, thank the lord. He then continued to sit next to me and explained how if I ever needed help in the class he would love to be my tutor. I'm pretty sure I broke his heart when I told him I had already previously read all of the books in the course curriculum.

As I had previously predicted, Mike was at the door waiting for me after class. But oddly enough, so was Eric. Both of them were exchanging pernicious glares.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, breaking the deathly stares.

Mike responded before Eric could even think of what to say. "Nothing really just wanted to see if you needed help finding your next class."

"Oh, thanks. That's really sweet of you, but I think I got it covered the Spanish building is just over there." I nodded my head in the direction of the building and began walking. Realizing only seconds later that Newton and Eric were following me.

"So you should sit with me and my friends at lunch." Mike continued. Trying to think of a reason why I shouldn't, I realized that I had no one to sit with for lunch. Even I knew that sitting with Newton is better than sitting alone.

"Sure, I'd love to." I lied through my clenched teeth. Thankfully we had arrived at my class, and Mike departed. A few short moments later I was greeted by a peppy girl, whose name I learned was Jessica Stanley.

"So why did you move here?" She spoke throughout the entire class, mainly just about meaningless gossip, but in a way I was thankful for that. She made the class go by quickly.

"Um, we were just sick of our old town and decided to try someplace new." I lied.

"Oh." She looked completely bored by my answer, like she wanted me to say my father was a murderer or something. Sorry, Jessica is the last person I would tell anything personal to. It seemed like she couldn't keep anyone's secret. I learned so many things about people that I had never met, that it felt like I was already their best friend.

After class she continued gossiping, as we were on our way to lunch.

"So, I saw you walking with Mike Newton earlier…" She began, pausing after she stated the fact, as if she wanted me to build on it.

"Oh yea. He was just showing me around to my classes and everything. He's a really nice guy." I finished hoping she would leave the conversation there, because I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Oh nice. So do you like him or something?" I knew it! How did I know she would ask that? As I looked at her, she wore an expression of pure envy. She must like Mike.

"Oh no," I laughed. "I don't like Mike like that. Only as a friend." This was true. After having to listen to him all day I don't think I could ever like him as more than just a friend.

As soon as I assured her that I didn't like him, her mood lightened significantly.

"Actually, he asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. You should definitely come sit with us!" I told her. Her face lit up, just at the thought of sitting with Mike.

We continued into the cafeteria line and got our food. Sitting with Mike and his friends was definitely awkward. It was like all the focus was on me, which I didn't like at all.

"Jessica, you should tell Mike what we were talking about in Spanish." That worked. If there was one thing Jessica Stanley could do, it was talk. As she continued on to Mike, I looked around the cafeteria, only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"_Hey sis, how's the first day so far?"_ My brother's thoughts echoed.

"_Actually, it's been really good so far. How are the ladies treating you?"_ I hated to admit it, but I found comfort knowing that I had Mike and Jessica around to talk to.

"_Holy shit, it might be the end of the world. Vanessa Hunt likes school."_

"_Oh shut up Will!"_

I continued to look around the cafeteria, when my eyes stopped on table. Five beautiful and pale people, no they were far too beautiful to be human, sat, not touching there food, staring off into the unknown. My eyes wandered from person to person. There was one large, extremely built man at the farther end of the table. His hair was short, black, and had a few curls. Next to him was another man, this one not as built but still muscular. His hair was honey colored, with curls. Next there was a short, spiky haired girl, who looked more like a fairy than a human. Possibly one of the most beautiful women alive was sitting next to her. Her hair was blonde with light waves and had a body any model would kill for. I finally stopped at the last boy, and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He was not as large as his brothers but was still tone. His hair was the most peculiar and amazing shade of a bronze I had ever seen.

"Those are the Cullen's." Jessica stated.

"Huh, what?" I was completely fixated on him, until Jessica broke my concentration.

She looked at me like I was mental. "The people you keep staring at are the Cullen's. They moved here like two years ago. They keep to themselves constantly. It's kind of weird they're all together. Like Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. But then again I guess its okay because they're adopted, so they're not related."

"So none of them are related?" It seemed so weird for people who look so eerily similar and beautiful not to be related. I couldn't comprehend it.

"Oh no. Emmett, Alice, and Edward are all related. Then Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. They were just adopted later. If you were wondering, Emmett is the really big one; he's dating the blonde, Rosalie. Then Jasper, the blonde boy, is with the other girl Alice."

"What about Edward?" I had to ask. I was so curious to find out everything about that boy.

Jessica was amused. "Edward doesn't date anyone. None of the girls here are pretty enough for him." The once amused face turned to one of envy and rejection. Apparently, Edward didn't find her attractive.

I looked over at the bronze haired boy, only to see a smirk on his face, like he was trying not to laugh.

"_Who's the boy?"_ Clara asked through our triplet-curse.

"_Edward Cullen." _

As soon as I answered her thoughts, Edward looked straight at me. Bewilderment and frustration graced his perfect face. His face never left mine, even when I looked away. I began to feel extremely self conscious. Not to mention the timing of the stare was disturbing me. It was as if he was answering to his unsaid name.

Before I could muse anymore upon the feat that had just occurred, Mike was standing next to me.

"Come on were gonna be late for bio." His childlike face greeted me with a grin.

"How did you know I had bio…?"

"I looked at your schedule."

Oh boy. Mike kept a conversation going, without much more than a nod and an occasional "oh" from me, the entire way to biology. Once we reached the class he went to his seat and I handed my papers to the teacher. He then pointed to the only seat available in the entire class. I received an unpleasant and rather rude look from my new bio partner, Edward Cullen.

Why would he be giving me such a dirty look? I mean, what have I ever done to this boy. I didn't even know him, and he already hated me.

Edward looked at me. His expression was that of anger, confusion, and what almost looked like pain? He immediately turned away and sat as far from me as are lab table would allow. That's how he stayed, as still as a statue.

I don't even know why this is bothering me so much. He's just a stupid boy, I kept telling myself. Just a stupid, gorgeous boy who just so happens to hate you. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him. The same mask of anger rested on his face. I couldn't look at it any longer.

I rested my hand on the side on my face, using it as a barrier between me and creature who despised me so.

For the remainder of the class I ignored him, as much as I could, though his face still burned in my mind. I couldn't get rid of it and it made me sick. Trying to listen to the teacher was even difficult because of him. I wondered how much my family would kill me for speeding things up a bit. They would surely know. I probably shouldn't risk it, but then again anything that made this class finish I was up for.

"_Don't even think about it sis."_

"_You don't know what could happen, in the next thirty minutes. I don't care if it your talent, screwing around with time is no joke Nessa."_

My sibling's words of warning smothered my mind. And so, I sat and waited for the next thirty minutes of torture to end.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of the room before anyone else was even standing. I sat there abashed that I could be hated so much by someone I never even spoke to.

Mike broke my thoughts and anger when he appeared at my desk.

"Gym." He said with yet another smile.

"Fun." I answered back, with no intention of creating conversation. I was too upset to even think about sports. No, I wasn't upset, I was enraged. Enraged, that Cullen could even treat me in such a way.

I walked into the gym, gave the teacher my papers, and sat on the bench. Thoughts of Edward fogged my mind throughout all the class. I didn't even bother paying attention to Mike, even though he was obviously trying to show off. I didn't care about Mike. I cared what Edward thought of me. It angered me even more that I cared about what he thought of me.

As soon as gym ended I half ran to the office to give the receptionist my papers when I realized who was talking to her.

Edward Cullen.

Damn. Screw my life; I would rather die than have to live through this moment. It only added to my pain when I realized what exactly he was doing there. He was trying to switch Biography classes because of me. I could've cried right then and there.

"Oh well, I can see there is nothing you can do. Have a nice day." He said curtly, yet too fast. As he then swiftly walked past me. I could've sworn he looked right at me as he walked out the door, but I dared not look.

I tried to hide the emotion clearly showing on my face before meeting up with Clara and Will at the car. There faces answered my concerns. I wasn't masking my emotions at all.

"_Nessa, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"_

"_Sis, are you okay? Who did this to you, I'll kill them."_

They're comforts and questions were attacking my head like a machine gun aimed at the enemy. I didn't want to answer any of the questions. All I wanted to do was lay in bed and forget about him. But how could I forget him, especially now.

When we reached home, I went straight to my room. I put on my ipod and drowned in the sounds of Armor for Sleep's "Hold the Door".

Edward's face never left my thoughts. Even if it was out of hate, I hoped I never left his thoughts either.

* * *

I would love and be thankful for some reviews!

You would seriously make me the happiest girl alive. No lie.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like i should better explain the Hunt family's powers. Every witch has a special power that they can use without a spell, potion, etc. So here are the Hunt's powers by character. Hope it helps you better understand the story!

**Vanessa Hunt**- Space-Time Manipulation

This power enables her to Travel through time (past and future). This ability also includes being able to freeze time for everyone, a specific individual, or an object in motion.

**Will Hunt-**Density Control

This power gives Will the ability to manipulate the density of objects, people, and even himself. With this ability he is able to make him self more dense than a diamond or be able to pass through solid walls.

**Clara Hunt-**Psychometry

This power enables Clara the ability to touch an object or person, and learn their past, present, and sometimes future.

**Elizabeth Hunt**-Eidetic Memory

This is basically just a photographic memory, but to the extreme. She can relive events precisely how they happened and learn different things about it. It also enables her to learn things very easily, such as languages and different skills.


End file.
